I Bet You Don't Curse God
by IntoTheDeep27
Summary: Life is hard; it's never easy. You can take one step forward in progress but life likes to backfire and make you take two steps back. Despite this, Sarutobi Asumi finds herself forcing two steps forward in what she hopes is a better future―a future where her twin brother is alive. [Semi SI-OC, slight AU]
1. Beginning Arc 01: Welcome to Life

_**Summary**_ _:_ Life is hard; it's never easy. You can take one step forward in progress but life likes to backfire and make you take two steps back. But despite this, Sarutobi Asumi finds herself forcing two steps forward in what she hopes is a better future―a future where her twin brother is alive.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This story is influenced by Catch Your Breath by Lang Noi and Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen. If you're reading_ my _story, I seriously think you should go reconsider and go read those. I'm serious. So I'm writing a Semi SI-OC again so…wish me luck. I want to make this pretty funny and somewhat comedic but I have as much humor as my dog so I can't promise anything. But this time, I promise it'll be better than my other first person SI-OC._

 _Well…I hope so anyways._

* * *

Disclaimer: I've written so many of this from now on I'm just going to say: "Input stupid/witty sentence about not owning Naruto and owning OC's and blah.

* * *

 **"There's pain, Life hurts.  
There's a thousand things you think you don't deserve.  
When all hope is lost,  
When you spend it all and you just can't beat the odds,  
I bet you don't curse God."  
** _Christina Grimmie_

* * *

 **I Bet You Don't Curse God  
** _ **01:**_ _Welcome to Life, I'm God_

 _Do you want to play a game?_

…Ha, I bet you know where _that_ came from. There's nothing like a joke that about a death game that cracks you the hell up, am I right?

Oh, sorry. I'm kinda getting ahead of myself, aren't I? But I really do want to play a game so…you'll be my player. It's called… _cue drum rolls please_ : Guess Who This Strange Person Is! I'll be giving you hints too, 'cause I'm nice like that.

Hint one: Good 'ol pops was Hokage.

Hint two: My twin brother is someone you probably know.

Can you think of anyone? There's no one I can think of once you say Hokage's child, so…

I swear if you can't figure out who I am with these hints I'm going to smack you upside your head.

No? _Fine_. You see, because I'm the nice person that I am, I'll tell you. Aren't I being great? _I know right!_ I'm such a wonderful person.

Anyways, my beautiful name is Sarutobi Asumi.

 _What_? That's not possible? Dad never had any twins, let alone a daughter?

Yep, you're so right. I shouldn't exist. In fact, this entire _world_ shouldn't exist, if I remember it clearly. Because you see, I wasn't _always_ called Sarutobi Asumi. I was once called a different name in a different world, living in a somewhat safer place where children weren't being trained to kill people. Konoha, Naruto, the people I call _family_ , was only a fictional story purely created from the beautiful mind of Kishimoto Masashi.

Yet, here I am; a living, breathing, person.

If you ask anyone who or where I am―because you obviously want to see proof that I'm not _bs-ing_ you―they'll take you to the Sarutobi Compound―hell, they'll probably just take you to my twin brother, Asuma, or my parents instead. Then, with full confidence, they'll say, "Asumi? Yeah, she's real. Pretty annoying but…alive."

Although…I might not even _be_ reincarnated. For all I know, my so-called "reincarnation" might just be a figment of my imagination, an illusion my mind created in order to combat all the shit I've gone through in my life. But it hardly matters anymore, because even if this wasn't real, it sure _feels_ real and that's the only thing I care about.

So I hope you're sitting comfortably wherever the hell you are because this is going to be a _long ass_ story.

* * *

 **Welcome to Life, I'm God**

* * *

Death is…weird, to say the least. It's one of those things that people don't know anything about and yet, fight over. It's kinda like religion if you think about it. Useless fighting over something that they know nothing about.

But that doesn't matter anymore, does it? Not when you're dead.

You know…my death was actually _very_ unexpected. My last memory was me just studying for a final in a library―in fact, I can't even recall _how_ I died.

I just did, as morbid as that sounds.

And for the record, I was never a religious person, I didn't know what would happen to me after death. My dad may have called himself a Protestant but he never went to church and my mom was an Atheist. I was like her more than anyone else when came to the topic of believing in the Big Guy upstairs. I also had my reasons that backed up my resolve.

I mean, _come on_. With all the shit in this world don't you think if there really was something like God, they would have had the decency to stop all the wars that have killed millions, stop all the genocides that nearly wiped out a group of people, cure cancer because it kills the nicest people―just all the crap that surrounds the world in general?

Yeah _, like I said_. I have my reasons. Sure humans aren't the greatest thing to ever grace the earth but I can think of worse―like wasps, _god_ I hate those things.

But…that's about it. I died and there's no denying that―literally, there really is no point. I could have thrown a hissy fit and stomped my foot and complained about what I didn't have, like fries, or didn't get to do, like go bungee jumping, but there wouldn't be anyone listening…so, _no point_.

I didn't ascend to Heaven in a golden light with trumpets blaring either and I'm pretty sure I didn't get my ass dropped to Hell― _amen_ to that. There was no _Nirvana_ , and I don't mean the band, so there was no Kurt Cobain awaiting me.

It was just this weird warmth and an occasional thumping that came from next to me. Although...I would hit something every once in awhile. It never scared me though. As weird as it may sound, that thumping actually _comforted_ me to an extent.

I don't know, don't ask.

But if I think about it, warning bells should've started going off at this but I was still a little...slow if I do say so myself.

Wherever I was, I can tell you this: it gave me time to think. I thought about a lot―I thought about the family I ended up leaving behind, the only four friends I had. I thought about the history degree I had tried getting and…honestly, I did think about the things I wouldn't be able to do anymore.

I always wanted a family. As cliché as it sounded, getting married and having a kid while living in a suburb appealed to me. Maybe even having a dog or two. And not being able to do those things made me feel a little pang of emptiness.

But time went on. I floated, sat, stood―whatever the hell I was doing―in this darkness with my buddy next to me until one day…well, I was born.

Obviously, I didn't fully realize this until _afterwards_ ―along with a few other things―but I'm just going to put it out here now. Rebirth is gross, it's wet, and it sure as hell traumatized me for the first few weeks of my new life. I don't know about you, but I never want to do it again.

Honestly, the thought of even _remembering_ creeps me out.

But, if you're weird and you really want to know how it felt, imagine being thrown up after being eaten by a snake. There are soft walls around you trying to push you out and squeeze you at the same time, and then suddenly, once you're free, there's a sudden blast of cold air hitting you. You could barely hear but because you're a newborn with over-developed nerve impulses that your tiny developing human brain couldn't control, your body doesn't listen to you. So as much as you wanted to open your eyes to look at your surroundings first, your body's first reaction is to open your mouth and _scream._

You scream and scream and scream to your tiny lungs' desire while being cleaned and swaddled, only to stop once you realize that your new mother is now holding you. Your body finally allows you to open your eyes but because you're a baby, eyesight is still underdeveloped and you won't be able to see a thing. You may be able to differentiate between light and dark, but that's as far as your eyesight goes. Then you close your eyes and sleep because there's nothing else to do.

That, my friend, is how it felt being born again.

Now, for both of our sakes, I'll be skipping over the potty training and everything in-between, because quite frankly, no one needs to know about that. Another reason could possibly be my somewhat nonexistent ego taking several blows because of it. Everything I wanted, everything I _needed_ , required my parent's help whether it be from wiping my tiny ass to feeding me.

Like I said, no need to remember it.

Gradually, both my eyesight and hearing did come back to me. The blobs that I had gotten so used to seeing started clearing up into actual faces, into actual _people_. My hearing, while still shit, allowed me to detect the various sounds around me. What was once muffled voices were now a language that I could somewhat understand. It was Japanese.

That second set of warning bells should have been ringing at this point but yet again, my tiny brain didn't really want to listen to the logical side of my mind.

It was also around this time when I was finally able to recognize how my mom and dad looked like. Mom was a pretty lady with brown hair and crow's feet dusting the corners of her eyes while Dad had more grey than the brown hair that I could see. He seemed older and tired―that goatee he had going on didn't help either.

But there was something about his face…it was so familiar, but why?

Oh well, I'll have time to think about it later.

It took me a while to fully accept having new parents, especially a new mom. I was very close with my…previous mother and I am ashamed to admit that I didn't want a new one. I wanted my old mother, the one who was crazy as hell but cared about my wellbeing.

I loved her and I missed her _so_ much.

But a few months into my "rebirth," I got sick. I don't remember much of it but Mom and Dad always talk about it. They didn't know what was wrong with me, all they knew was that I might not have survived. Mom told me how she slept by my crib almost every night just to make sure I was breathing, to make sure that I didn't die.

It was after that predicament that I realized that it wasn't fair to them. They didn't know I had a full set of memories of a different world, of a different mother and father. I may not have been their first child but they were doing the best they could.

That was what changed my mindset towards them. I started to accept them as my new parents, as people who genuinely cared about me.

This was also when I found out that I had siblings. Not only did I have an older sibling, I also had a _twin_. That the weird occasional thumping I had heard while being in dear mom's womb? It was actually him. It was no wonder that it was always a comfort having him next to me.

We did almost everything together, whether it be eating, sleeping, bathing, playing. I…I can't really explain it but being near him calmed me down, and vice versa.

I remember that there was this night Mom placed us in different cribs, right across from each other. Both of us were already at a point in our baby lives that we could somewhat sit up on our own―we still couldn't crawl though, to my disappointment, but then again, we _were_ still five months old. The moment she left the room, Brother started crying and of course, with my baby hormones, once one baby started crying another soon followed. Within seconds of leaving us alone, Mom had to come back into the room to see what was wrong.

It didn't take her long to figure it out, she then picked up Brother and placed him in the same crib as me. Almost as if it was a reflex, we latched onto each other and giggled.

I heard Mom laugh for the first time that night.

* * *

 **Welcome to Life, I'm God**

* * *

"Asumi, I'm sorry that your father isn't around much."

I looked up at Mom and looked at her face. It hurt a little, knowing that my almost nonexistent father not being around much pained her.

"Gah!" I raised my arm trying to touch her face. I didn't want her looking so sad, not when it was hard enough looking after two babies and a ten-year-old at the same time.

Although my tongue felt like a brick, I took a deep breath and shouted: "Ma!" She froze and stared at me, shocked. "Ma! Ma!" I scrunched my forehead. No, I want to say, _Mama_ , not Ma. I can do this; I _can do this!_ "M…Mama!"

…Yes, _yes, yes!_ Accomplishment!

Asumi: One

Tongue: Zero

"A-Asumi?" Tears pooled in Mom's eyes before she gave me a loving smile. "Yes Asumi, I-I'm your Mother." She then did something unexpected.

She sobbed. One by one, tears fell from her eyes as she continued holding me, rocking us both in the chair that we had in the room. I could hear her irregular breathing as she held me to her chest but the steady beating of her heart calmed me. I couldn't do anything because of my current predicament, so I did the only thing I _could_ do as a baby. For the first time that night, I allowed myself to fall asleep in my mother's arms.

I think even Asuma knew that she needed me more than he did.

The following morning, I woke up at the rude banging that was coming from the door.

"Mom!"

"Huh?"

" _Mom! I need my lunch!_ "

Mom's eyes flew to the clock on the wall before she quietly cursed. She stood up, me still in her arms, and opened the door. "Hiro, your obento is in the fridge," she said with a yawn.

"What? It wasn't there when I looked." My older brother looked at me and Asuma and smiled before turning back to Mom. "Dad's was there but mine wasn't."

A few seconds of silence passed between us before she groaned. Handing me to Hiro, Mom put her hair up and fixed her clothes. "Your father must have taken yours instead. Watch over your brother and sister. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait, Mom, I can't―"

She ran down the hall, ignoring him.

Both Asuma and I haven't spent _that_ much time alone with Hiroyuki. Sure our brother played with us once in a blue moon but that was as far as our interactions have gone so far. "Sensei's going to kill me! It's his first day back from a mission and I'm going to be late…" He looked at both of us before shaking his head. "So…Asumi-chan, Asuma-chan, did you sleep well?"

"Gah," was Asuma's answer as he stared at our older brother through the cracks in his crib.

"Ma," was mine. I just sympathetically patted my brother's face.

He just sighed before setting me down on the carpeted floor so he could let Asuma out of his crib. Walking over to the other side of the room, he grabbed a random book from the shelf and sat down in front of us. "I'll be reading you…" He looked at the title of the book before pointing to the cover. "Momotaro!" We both obediently sat next to Onii-chan as he began reading to us the story.

My mind started to wander and it was then when I saw something that peaked my interest. I could see that Hiro had a metal headband on…but I still couldn't see well enough. I could tell that there was a mark of some sort in the middle of it but what was it?

I tried reaching for it, interrupting story time.

"What are you―" His hand flew to his headband as he looked at me curiously. "This?"

"Gah!" I nodded my head and tried reaching for it. He laughed at me before doing exactly what I asked. He untied the headband and handed it to us, but not before giving a small background story behind it.

He pointed to the leaf mark. "This is a hitai-ite from Konoha. It means I'm a shinobi, just like Dad. He's the Hokage, so that's why he's not around much."

I blankly stared at the leaf.

Did this boy just say…Konoha? Like... _Naruto_ Konoha?

Shinobi?

 _Hokage?_

…Oh shit shit _shit_. My eyes flew to Asuma before I looked back at Hiro.

Asuma…as in, _Sarutobi Asuma?_ Doesn't that mean…that _Sarutobi Hiruzen is my father?!_

No no no, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't real, _this wasn't real!_

I did the only thing that my twenty-year-old brain could think of.

I started crying.

I was crying my eyes out, escalating to the point where I was bawling―snot running down my nose and tears streaming down my cheeks. As a baby, anything that came as an unpleasant surprise would result in a crying fit, just like right now.

"A-Asumi?" Hiro quickly took back his headband. "Don't cry!" He picked me up and started to bounce me against his hip. Like that would even help, _goddamn it._ Off to the side, I could hear Asuma starting to sniffle in response to my own distress.

And poor Hiro, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"No no, don't cry Asuma please don't―"

Asuma started crying too.

That's how Mom found us, five minutes later. Hiro was carrying both of us―I kinda knew how a ten-year-old boy was able to carry us in each arm without struggling at all but my brain wasn't ready to accept that idea yet―and he looked about ready to cry too.

"M-Mom, do something!" his voice was high with panic.

She snorted as she picked both Asuma and me up. Having her near seemed to have comforted him some so Asuma was the first to stop crying but nonetheless, Mom continued to coax us into quiet. "What happened?"

My crying also started to calm itself down and after a minute, I was just sniffling.

"I don't know," Hiro muttered as he tied his headband back on. "I showed them this." He pointed to his forehead. "And Asumi started crying. A few seconds later Asuma started to cry."

"Hmm…" Mom looked at me but before she could say anything, a weird strangled sound came out of my brother's mouth. "Hiro?"

"Oh my god, Sensei's going to kill me!" He grabbed the obento that Mom had gotten back, kissed us all on the cheek, and shouted, "Ittekimasu!" before running out of the house.

"Well…what a morning," Mom muttered to herself as she stared at the open door. She placed me down on the carpet again and shook her head.

Yeah, she could say that again.

My mind was still numb at the realization that the new world I resided in was one that only existed on paper, a world that people enjoyed to read because it was pure _fiction_.

T-This isn't some weird dream…is it?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Honestly, the Sandaime isn't really my favorite character because come on, he practically brainwashed Naruto into loving Konoha despite the hatred the village had for the poor boy. After watching some episodes of Hiruzen and Asuma's interaction, I feel like he wasn't very involved in raising his children. That doesn't mean the Sandaime doesn't love his kids, I just feel like being the Hokage will take up time that he would have spent with his children. I've read some stories where Hiruzen is a very loving father who raises them alongside Biwako but I don't know…I just don't feel like that would logically happen. As a leader to his village, he'd be very busy with his job. But don't worry, Hiruzen will be coming up in the next few chapters and I'll totally justify why he isn't around much!_

 _Please_ _ **review!**_ _That's what motivates me the most to write up the next chapter as fast as I can!_

 _Until next time!~_


	2. Beginning Arc 02: Oh, Hell No

_**Summary**_ _:_ Life is hard; it's never easy. You can take one step forward in progress but life likes to backfire and make you take two steps back. But despite this, Sarutobi Asumi finds herself forcing two steps forward in what she hopes is a better future―a future where her twin brother is alive.

* * *

Disclaimer: "Input stupid/witty sentence about not owning Naruto and owning OC's and blah."

* * *

 **"You can't go back and make a new beginning, but you can start now and make a brand new ending."**

Prince Ea (Richard Williams)

* * *

 **I Bet You Don't Curse God  
** _ **02:**_ _Oh, Hell No_

"Daddy, read this?"

I looked up at him with hope filled eyes but sadly, he didn't even glance down at me as he continued reading whatever document he had in his hand. Although today was a Sunday, my father brought home his work. It seemed that it didn't matter where he was, he always had _something_ related to being the Hokage with him. "I'd love too but I can't, I have to finish this Asumi." My tiny shoulders fell. He must have seen this from the corner of his eye because he let out a sigh before turning his head down to me. "Maybe next time, okay? I promise," he said with a tired smile as he ruffled my hair.

"…'Kay."

The thing was, he said the same thing _last_ week―and seeing the pattern, I knew it would be the same for the next.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer and reaction, Dad turned back to his desk, obviously showing me that this conversation was over and that I was to stop bothering him.

Well, that's Dad.

He's a _swell_ man, _isn't he_?

…My sarcasm knows no bounds.

Don't get me wrong, I understood that his job as the Hokage meant that he would be busy compared to most parents, so I wasn't all that mad that he couldn't spend time like this with us. I couldn't speak for Asuma though since he was still a child _mentally_ and didn't have the cognitive thinking skills like I did with my twenty plus years of living.

So I didn't blame him, I really didn't because he justified the things he couldn't do by doing the small things he _could_ do and for this, I loved him.

An example: Dad was always the last one to fall asleep in our household because of his work but he never went straight to bed once he finished. He would always come into Asuma's room―because I always slept in his room instead of mine―and kiss us both on our foreheads. I even heard him quietly laugh one time when he saw the state of the bed sheets while we were both asleep―well, more like I was half asleep. He'd fix the sheets and tuck us back in with a quiet _I love you_ before leaving the room to go to my older brothers.

He wasn't a bad dad. He may not have been around much but he meant good and I took that to heart.

So I toddled my ass out of that room as fast as I could and coincidentally bumped right into my older brother's legs. Looking up, I lifted the book, practically shoving it in his face.

Well, I guess not really? I was a three-foot-tall ball of failed sarcastic humor so I barely reached his hips. So this didn't count as shoving a book in his face. "Daddy say no. He busy," I tried explaining.

"Is he now?" Hiroyuki took the book from my hand and quickly read the title. "How about I read this to you and Asuma after I talk to Father?"

"Yay!" I squealed and ran towards my _other_ brother, who happened to be napping in the living room while Mom folded laundry. I climbed onto the couch and jumped onto Asuma, waking him up. My excitement couldn't be contained―I was jumping in my seat and I heard Mom chuckle at how I was acting.

"Did your father agree to read the book to you?" she asked while folding a pair of tighty whities that probably belonged to Asuma.

I shook my head, slightly disappointed but happy nevertheless because of Hiro. "No, but Nii-san read it for me instead. Daddy say busy." I saw a frown on Mom's face but didn't think anything of it.

After living in this world for two years, my Japanese was…mediocre, at best. My tongue still didn't like to cooperate with me and so I spoke like a young child simply because I had no other choice _._ Honestly, if it was up to me, I wouldn't be speaking the way I do. And _damn,_ was the language hard. I may have been half Japanese in my past life but I never got around to learning how to read it, despite being able to speak it at a decent level.

...Let's be honest, when I say decent, I actually mean pretty bad.

My family must have thought that I loved books simply because of how much I would pester them to read one to me. Although they were right to some extent, that wasn't the entire reason. To me, the thought of being able to read Japanese intrigued me more than anything else. I would sit in either my Mom's lap or my older brother's, tracing the Hiragana with my finger as they read the words. Many times, Asuma would also join us because, well, he had nothing else to do.

Also, Asuma? He's weird, mischievous, and funny―that's all I've got to say about him.

This was my life. It was simple and pretty easy going, almost making me oblivious to the fact that I lived in an era where a war was approaching in the horizons.

However, that false sense of security came crashing down the summer before I turned five. The truth behind living in this world and in this timeline was practically _bitch slapped_ into me, making me finally open my eyes to the reality of living here.

And that painful slap? It was in a form of an orange goggle wearing Uchiha.

* * *

 **Oh, Hell No**

* * *

"Wanna play Ninja?"

I continued dangling upside down on the bars as blinked. "I don't care," I said to my brother.

"Really?"

I jumped off and landed on the ground. I needed a second to readjust myself because I was slightly dizzy from the blood suddenly rushing away from my head. "Um…" I held up a finger and blinked a few times before nodding my head. "Yeah."

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Asuma grabbed my hand and pulled us towards the group he had been talking with for the past fifteen minutes. "Guys, this is my sister."

A kid wearing glasses that looked very familiar but I couldn't figure out why adjusted them before nodding his head at me. "I'm Ebisu. Nice to meet you."

Ah, that's why. It's that dude that would be teaching my future nephew―as weird as that sounded to me right now―after he turned into a Tokubetsu Jōnin, god knows when.

Asuma nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I saw all the awkward stares I was getting at my silence so I started to fidget, my nerves getting the better of me. I hated meeting new people, it made me feel anxious and quite frankly, it scared me. I felt like they'd judge me for something I did―or didn't do, didn't really matter.

"I-I'm Sarutobi Asumi." I bowed. "Nice to meet you." Everyone smiled at me and made me feel at ease, clearly accepting of me.

Well, that made things a lot easier.

After a few minutes of debate, the two teams were decided and the game had started. I was running in tow with Asuma towards the middle of the park, trying to find a place to hide from the other team.

Finding one, we climbed into the narrow castle and hid behind a wall, panting from our run. "Go over there." My brother pointed to the other playground next to the one we were in, sounding breathless. We were squished together, barely hidden by the small wall we were trying _very_ hard to stay behind―but failing horribly.

"Why?" I pointed in the same direction. "You go; I don't want to run anymore." I rubbed my legs for emphasis. "And besides, you're faster than me. You won't get caught."

"So?" he countered. He was currently looking through the narrow space between the wall and pole, making sure that no one from the opposite team had followed us. "I don't want to either," he quickly answered to me, turning his head back.

"Well, I'm not―"

"Just go―"

"No―"

"Oh my _god_ ―"

"Will you _just_ ―"

" _No_ ―"

My eyes widened when I saw a suspicious glint in his brown eyes. I knew that look _anywhere_ , he had that same look when he pushed Hiroyuki into a puddle of mud a week ago. "Don't you _dare_ ―"

He quickly whirled towards me and pushed me off with a smirk, cutting my sentence off. I landed on my hands and knees, my palms scraped when I tried to make sure I didn't slam my _adorable_ face down onto the ground.

That _asshole!_ That really hurt!

I whirled my head at him, ready to curse him out when his playful smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of urgency.

"They're coming!" Asuma quickly pointed to the other playground. " _Go!_ " he hissed at me before returning to his stolen spot.

I growled at him but listened anyway because it wasn't like I had another choice. Getting back onto my feet, I sprinted towards my new destination: a playground in the shape of a ship. I climbed up the stairs while looking behind me, making sure that Ebisu and his team wouldn't find my new hiding spot.

This was my first mistake.

I should've been paying attention to what was in front of me instead of behind me because not even a second later I ran straight into someone.

"Ow!"

 _Shit._

My eyes were clenched shut as I rubbed my forehead, getting hurt for the second time in less than five minutes. "Ugh…" I groaned.

"Watch where you're going!"

" _You_ watch where you're going!" I snapped, opening my eyes to see who it was.

My _second_ mistake.

I should've kept my eyes closed.

An even craftier comeback that was on the tip of my tongue completely vanished as I stared at the boy in front of me. I paled and my heart skipped a beat―and not in a good way.

Oh no.

Oh, _hell no._

"I-I…"

The boy was blinking at me, a red indent of goggles on his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding a little gentler.

I gulped and nodded my head.

No, no―

 _A boy trapped under a rock, half of his body crushed by the weight of a fallen boulder. A girl with purple blocks on her cheeks transferring an eye into an empty socket of her other teammate._

 _That same girl a few months later, dead, being held by the Uchiha. He screams and screams for his beloved, but she's dead, killed by the one he trusted to protect her._

 _Years later, he kills his own teacher and his wife for something he dares calls peace. He makes their son an orphan, just like he was._

 _In the end, he does it for her, for Rin because she's dead, dead deadeadead―_

"H-Hey, why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?"

I lifted a shaky hand and feel a wetness on my cheeks―tears? "Huh?" I start wiping them furiously. "Why am I crying?" I asked myself.

"U-Um…" My head flew up and I have to remember that the boy in front of me is nothing like he is in the future, that grief-stricken man who goes mad. The boy in front of me is a five-year-old who's biggest worries are trying to find a place to play on a playground or getting his crush to talk to him.

"S-Sorry." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'm Asumi," I introduced myself by putting a hand in front of me. I tried to keep my voice even but even I could tell that I was doing a crap job at it.

There was an awkward silence between us until he grabbed my hand with his own. "I'm Uchiha Obito."

I smiled and tilted my head. "Hi, Uchiha-kun."

"No no, don't call me that." He made a weird face at the mention of his last name. "Too many Uchiha's everywhere. I'm Obito!" He shot up from his seat and pointed to himself. "The future Hokage―oof!"

"Shhh!" I covered his mouth with my hand and pulled him down, making sure we were undetectable by the "Ninjas" hunting me.

That's right, I'm playing a game right now. No point in being bothered by the fact that Obito was here. I needed to focus, to keep my mind off of that important fact.

"Alright _future Hokage_ , I got it. I'm hiding right now," I hissed at him. "I'm playing Ninja with my brother's friends."

He scrunched his forehead. "Oh. Can I play?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." I eyed Ebisu a few feet away from me. "You're on my team though," I said without looking back at him.

Damn, he was getting close. I wonder if Asuma was okay?

…On the other hand, I don't care if my brother gets caught. It's his own damn fault if he does.

"Yeah!"

"So shut up, will you?" I scolded, pulling him back down _again_. "I'm trying not to get caught." God, does this kid not understand the concept of hiding? It's a wonder how he even became a ninja in the first place.

"Sorry." At least he managed to sound somewhat apologetic. "So who are the ninjas?"

"Him." I showed him Ebisu. "And my brother, Asuma, is on my team, hiding in―" Point finger― " _that_ castle." I clenched my fist in front of me. "I hope that idiot gets caught," I grumbled, still slightly peeved at the fact that he pushed me off the playground.

"Why?" Obito asked from behind me. "He's on your team, isn't he?"

"He caused _this!_ " I pushed my injured palm in front of his face. "It _hurts_."

"W-Well then…"

"Shh, they're coming!"

We won the game after playing for thirty minutes. I dragged Obito out with me and pulled Asuma out of his castle, introducing them to each other. After that was done, my new friend realized that he had to go.

I waved goodbye at Obito. "Bye! I'll see you later!"

"Yeah!" The Uchiha smiled before sprinting off god knows where.

Turning my back to him, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Asuma. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry?" he said, trying to apologize for hurting me. The entire group of kids we were with also left, which meant we had nothing else to do anymore, so our decision to leave was forced onto us more than anything.

Walking out of the park, I scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Maa maa, we still won didn't we?" he asked while running up to me.

"Hmph!" I turned my head away from him.

Mom finally allowed us to leave the house alone on the promise that we would be back home before the sun set. It _did_ help that Dad assigned ANBU on us to make sure we weren't kidnapped or anything of that sort.

" _Asumi._ "

I rolled my eyes and turned my head toward Asuma. "Fine, I'll forgive you."

"…Really?" He gave me a look that said, _you're up to something._ Heh, he was _so_ right. "That was easier than usual."

"I'll forgive you." I gave him a sickly sweet smile. "If you carry me back home."

" _What_ …" He thought about it for a second but decided that doing what I wanted would be easier than just ignoring me. "Fine."

"Yay!" I quickly jumped onto his back and smiled as my brother struggled to carry us both back home.

"God, you're _heavy._ "

"And?"

"What are you eating?"

" _Excuse me?_ " I bonked him on the top of his head, making him stumble for a few steps before he caught himself. "That's rude! I eat exactly the same things you eat!"

"Eat less."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Then you eat less, dummy!"

"I'll drop you, watch me."

"Oh, I _dare you_."

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm telling Mom if you drop me."

"…You wouldn't―"

" _Watch me_."

"…Fine."

* * *

 **Oh, Hell No**

* * *

The nightmares started soon after meeting Obito. It was almost as if meeting the boy had flipped a switch somewhere in my subconscious―my nightmares were always centered around him.

 _He_ would the catalyst that results in the deaths of so many. The death of my mother? He would be the one to kill her, to stab her when she was helping Minato and Kushina. The death of Asuma? It would be because of the Akatsuki, an organization that Tobi influenced for personal gain.

I hated it, _I hated it so much_ because I knew it wasn't fair to the five-year-old Uchiha Obito I met today. He was nice, caring, and perhaps a great friend if I continued my friendship with him.

I hated it because I knew that Tobi will be the result of a grief-stricken Obito. I hated it because I knew I had the power to change everything by opening my mouth and telling my father.

But…I was a coward, a shy little girl who didn't want to be noticed by others, who didn't want unwanted attention faced towards her.

At times like this, I hated the person I was.

 _If only I was stronger_ , I'd think to myself.

Tonight was a particularly a bad dream―I woke up to sweat soaked sheets and a tear streaked face. I dreamed of Asuma dying again, being stabbed in the heart because of a sadistic and crude ritual that Hidan dared to call a _religion_. This dream was always the worst one to see, it never got better.

Crawling out of my bed, I tiptoed out of my room and snuck into my brother's, whose room happened to be next to mine. Walking towards the lump on the bed, I poked at it until it started moving. Asuma pulled the covers down and looked at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face―but he didn't really care, he just sighed and made some room on his own bed, allowing me to slip right into the covers with him.

He never asked.

He only did what he did best: being there for me. I would latch onto him as if he was my lifeline and fall asleep, comforted by the fact that he was still here, that he was still alive.

I will _never_ let anyone kill my brother.

That is a promise I vow to keep, _no matter what_.

* * *

 **Oh, Hell No**

* * *

Well, this was a first.

Looking at us while wearing a purple, frilly apron while holding a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other was no other than the Hokage himself―or Daddy dearest, as I liked to call him sometimes.

"Your mother has a twelve-hour surgery today so she asked me to watch over you two."

I snorted alongside Asuma's giggle, resulting in a glare from our father that effectively shut both of us the hell up. Too bad Hiro couldn't be here today because of a mission.

I'll give you a little secret.

Do you want to know the one thing the Hokage _can't_ do?

It's going against _The Look._

Mom asking Dad to watch us? _Puh-lease_ , we all knew he really meant that she gave him _The Look_. You don't say no to it unless you were asking for an early death wish and that was something we all knew, even Dad.

You just _don't._

Let me tell you, moms are scary no matter where you are in the vast universe―or as I liked to say, _Space: The Final Frontier_ ―hehe, Star Trek reference.

"Are you making us tamagoyaki?" Asuma asked with a yawn next to me, resting his head on his hand.

"…Sure, if that's what you want."

"I want miso soup!" I raised my hand and announced.

"Okay."

"And rice!"

Dad nodded his head, a determined look on his face. "Got it. I'll…make those."

"Can we help?" Asuma and I asked in unison.

"Okay?"

I pushed Asuma off of his chair and jumped off mine. Asuma was too preoccupied with the fact that we would be allowed in the kitchen to be mad that I pushed him off of his seat. I stood on Dad's right while Asuma stood on his left. For now, we just watched as he cracked several eggs into a bowl.

"Are you going to add seasoning?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve as he mixed the eggs.

"Like what?"

"Sugar." I stood on my tippy toes but because I was a four-year-old, I was very _very_ short and couldn't even see over the damn counter. "I think it's right there." I pointed to something but I was quite sure it wasn't sugar.

Oh well, close enough. He knew what I meant.

"No no no, you have to put the dashi in first." Asuma opened the fridge and handed Dad the bottle of seaweed stock. "Then you put some salt in it." My eye twitched because I knew what he was doing.

He was sucking up to Dad so he would make _his_ preferred version of tamagoyaki.

"No, it's sugar!" I glared at my brother. "Salty tamagoyaki is gross."

"As if sweet ones are better," Asuma countered back.

"They are _so_ much better."

"So not!"

"Asuma, Asumi, I'll make both versions, okay?" We turned our heads up to see Dad looking at us with a very amused grin. "What was it I needed? Dashi?"

Asuma grumbled a quiet _yes_ and handed him the bottle. Dad then proceeded to grab another bowl and split the eggs into two bowls, making them to all of our tastes.

And an hour later, we found ourselves eating a _very_ delicious meal at the dining table. I had my preferred version of sweet tamagoyaki with a side of rice and miso soup while Asuma, next to me, had his salty ones.

"Daddy, aren't you busy?" I asked, my mouth slightly muffled by the food I was chewing.

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "I'll be fine for today. I needed a day off anyway and I decided that today would be a good day for that."

"Yosh!" Asuma suddenly shouted out. He shot up from his seat and placed one hand on his hip and raised his chopsticks in the air, pointing them to the ceiling. "Can you take us to this one dango place? They have this weird sausage stick thing and it's _so_ good." He had a nostalgic smile on his face.

I blanched, annoyed at my brother. "You pig!" I pulled on his arm, trying to get him to sit back down. "You're eating _right_ now!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "So? Food is good." He had a smirk on his face. "And more is better."

"Oh my god." I slammed my hand against my face and groaned. "Quit thinking about food!" I turned to Dad and pointed to him. "Don't listen to him, Nii-san took us there _yesterday_. Can you read us a book instead?"

" _What?!_ No no no, don't do that! That'll just bore me to death!"

"Well, your weird food obsession grosses me out!" I bared my teeth at him and continued to attempt making him sit down. "Will you―oh my god _sit down!_ "

He narrowed his eyes at me before listening, muttering to me about how I was being super stuffy. Annoyed, I grabbed his ear and _pulled,_ causing him to yelp out in pain. "I'll show you who's _stuffy_ ―"

"Why you―" He grabbed _my_ ear and pulled, making me cry out in pain.

Ow ow ow, _that really hurts!_

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

" _You_ ―"

A cough froze us in our little tug of war on our ears. "Why don't I just do both then?" We slowly turned our heads to our father, who was struggling―but failing―not to burst out laughing.

"Really?" I asked as I pulled my hand away. Asuma pulled his own hand away and we immediately started rubbing our wounded earlobes with a wince.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We have the rest of the day to ourselves." I smiled a devilish smile that Asuma quickly caught onto after our eyes met. Hehehe, this was going to be a _great_ day.

We were going to make the day a living hell just for Dad.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: I told you guys that I would justify Hiruzen's actions and guess what? I totally think I did today!_

 _Well, how was this chapter? I kinda just let it flow and the next thing I knew I was already at ten pages xD So I'm thinking about making the birthday the next chapter and then maybe I'll introduce the idea of going into the Academy then or the chapter after that._

 _I hope you also enjoyed the childish banter I had Asuma and Asumi go into. I'm not sure if it's good or not but *shrugs*._

 _BUT HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST! I SERIOUSLY WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS MANY FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER ONLY! *loudly sobs and wipes away tears* I love you all already xD_

 _I also posted another story but a Minato sister fic so I guess check that out!_

 _Until next time, please leave_ _ **reviews!**_ _They motivate me into writing the next chapter quicker!_


	3. Beginning Arc 03: Birthday Disasters

_**Summary**_ _:_ Life is hard; it's never easy. You can take one step forward in progress but life likes to backfire and make you take two steps back. But despite this, Sarutobi Asumi finds herself forcing two steps forward in what she hopes is a better future―a future where her twin brother is alive.

* * *

Disclaimer: "Input stupid/witty sentence about not owning Naruto and owning OC's and blah."

* * *

 **"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
On holiday."**

 _Holiday,_ Green Day

* * *

 _ **I Bet You Don't Curse God  
03: **__Birthday Disasters_

"Asumi."

… _Hmm?_

"Wake up."

Keeping my eyes closed, I snuggled deeper into the warmth of my bed. "Leave me alone," I muttered, trying to fall back asleep.

"Wake up!"

I shot my eyes open and glared at my brother with as much hatred as I could muster at that moment. "No," I hissed out before pulling my blanket over my head, closing my eyes again.

"But it's our _birthday!_ " Asuma shook me. _Oh my god._

Guess who now can't go back to sleep because they're fully awake?

I don't know but I can tell you that it was _totally_ _not me_.

I sat up and leaned against the wall right next to the bed. "So?" I countered, looking at him. "It doesn't mean we have to wake up at six in the morning for it. I bet Mom and Dad aren't even _awake_."

He groaned before crawling on top of the bed. Sitting next to me, he grabbed my shoulders and stared at me with an unusually serious look on his face. "That's why we can wake them up!"

I scowled before pushing him away.

I'm tired, I want to sleep. _Let me sleep!_

"You go wake them up. I want to sleep for at least another two hours."

"W-We can go look for our presents!"

"And?"

"What about food? They have to have something weird in the fridge!"

"You're the pig between the two of us, remember?"

"Ugh, work with me here!" Asuma shook my shoulders. "…Oh, I know!"

'What?"

His eyes went wide and he gave me a big smile. "One word."

"And that is?"

" _Cake_."

"…"

"…"

"Leave."

"But―"

I pushed him off of my bed, successfully shutting him up for the next hour.

After about that hour had passed―where forty-five minutes of that was put to waste trying to fall asleep―I left my room and saw Mom walking towards me.

"Mom?" I called out and she smiled at me, but I noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Happy birthday." She smiled before opening her arms for a hug. Confused, I tilted my head but walked into them for the hug she was offering anyway.

"Thanks?" my voice came out muffled by her shirt.

"I already said happy birthday to your brother. He's in the kitchen, waiting for you." She pulled away and said. "I was going to go wake up Hiruzen so go wait with Asuma, okay? Your father needs to tell you two something."

I nodded my head and watched her until she disappeared into her room.

Well, that was weird.

Shaking my head, I quickly walked towards Asuma and sat down on the chair next to his. Poking his arm, he turned to me and I saw…a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"…We can't have a family party again this year," he grumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah." His gripped his pants and started staring at the wall in front of us. "Dad apparently told her that we needed to have a public party this year. Something about Clan politics." I kept silent as I heard Dad walking through the hallway. We'd hear what he was needed to be said in a few minutes anyway. Our parents walked into the room quickly and sat down in front of us. The lack of emotion on Dad's face was putting us on edge even more.

"Happy birthday you two."

"Thank you," we both said.

"I know how much you wanted to have a private party this year, especially since we couldn't last year. But I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until next year for that." Was that slightly guilt I heard in his voice? "You two are to be properly introduced into society today as the Hokage's children and as the children of the Sarutobi Clan Head." Welp, there goes my plan of doing absolutely nothing today. "We will be having a public birthday party to do exactly that. You will be meeting with other Clans, their children, and some of my former teammates." He narrowed his eyes, his voice hard. "You two will be on your _best_ behavior today." His eyes met with the both of ours, more so Asuma's than mine. "There will be _no_ funny business, is that understood?" he asked. I looked at my brother before turning back and nodding our heads. "Is that _understood_?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"I will have zero patience with anything else."

Birthdays were supposed to be a happy and fun day, a day of celebration. And while we _were_ celebrating our birthday today, it was nowhere near being a happy celebration. In fact, our parents were probably stressing over the party more than anything else and I didn't blame them. Hell, I was probably just as nervous as they were now, especially after hearing about what we were doing today.

We nodded our heads, inciting a sigh of relief from Dad. "I'm sorry, but this is something that needed to be done. I promise we'll do something this weekend as a family since Hiro will be back from his mission by then." His voice was softer than a minute ago.

Smiling, Dad stood up and left the room, leaving Asuma and me with Mom.

"I'm sorry your father's being a little hard on you two," Mom said a few seconds later. She was standing in front of us as she placed her hand on the top of our heads. "I promise that your birthday won't be bad, it'll be fun. I even invited some kids your age."

"Really? Who?" Asuma perked up next to me at the mention of kids our age.

"Well you'll just see then, won't you?" She kissed the both of us on our foreheads before following Dad, leaving the two of us alone.

Who knew that six hours later I'd find myself sitting in a damn hospital room? I sure as hell didn't know that all it took to ruin a birthday celebration was a freaking assassination attempt on the Hokage's child. Thinking now, I must have misplaced the damn card that would have _graciously_ informed me of the assassin's plans with the rest of the damn birthday cards.

I heard a sigh, pulling me from my thoughts. Turning around, I saw Mom was watching us worryingly―more so at Asuma than me―before standing up.

"Asumi, can you stay in the room? I'll be right back."

"…Okay." I turned away and started looking at Asuma. He was pale and sweating, which was after effects of the poison.

I stifled a yawn as I crawled onto the hospital bed. Screw those nurses, I'll sleep next to my brother whether they say so or not.

Oh, I'm sorry, you must be very confused as to what was happening at this current moment. You're probably thinking, _what is this crazy kid talking about?_ _Did she say that she was in a hospital room?_ But don't worry, I don't blame you. I'd think the exact same. So let me help you by going back in time because that was when _shit decided to hit the fan_.

* * *

 **Birthday Disasters**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I blinked at the man who was kneeling in front of me. I'd love to say that I screamed and fainted when I first saw him or that the moment I laid my tiny five-year-old eyes on him, I nearly crapped my pants, but the current situation I was in begged to differ―so I'll just cut to the chase.

The man in front of me was no other than Hatake Sakumo.

I numbly nodded my head at his question. "I g-guess." I looked around and saw several ANBU running around and there were probably more, I just couldn't sense them. "Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Asuma-kun is being taken to the hospital right now.

"Why?" I don't remember him getting hurt, I saw the man try to stab Asuma―something my mind was gracefully trying to forget―but I didn't see any blood. "He wasn't hurt."

"Your brother was…poisoned."

… _Poisoned?_

"W-Where's my mom? Where's Daddy?"

"They are currently with your brother but the Hokage-sama left you in our care." Sakumo stood up and made some sort of hand motion. "These are the nice ANBU who will be watching over you."

Looking up, I made note of the animals that were on their masks. Bird, Wolf, Deer, Squirrel. "Okay. Can we go see Asuma?" My heart lurched at my mention of my brother.

I hope he's okay. If what Sakumo said was true then didn't that mean there was a chance that my brother could be seriously injured, or even worse, die? Holy _shit_ ―

No no no, happy thoughts, Asumi, _happy thoughts._

"Your father wants you to stay in your house until Asuma is…checked by the hospital. It's safer that way."

I sniffled and dejectedly nodded my head. There was no point in going against Dad's orders, not at a time like this. I knew better―unlike Asuma most of the time―I wasn't a kid who wanted to rebel against every single thing an adult told me to do.

And despite wanting to run away from the so-called _nice_ ANBU and go find my brother, I knew that the only thing that I could do at the moment was to give my parents a sense of security at knowing that I would be safe here with the dozens of elite shinobi crawling all over the damn place.

So I allowed myself to be checked by an ANBU Medic because I was quite close to Asuma when everything went downhill, before sitting down at the dining table that was cluttered by unopened presents and cards.

While we continued to sit there, my mind began to wander. While I did realize that the man in front of me―Hatake Sakumo―was going to die within the next year or so, I knew there was nothing I could do to change it, even if I wanted to. I could sit here and tell this man that he is going to kill himself because he didn't follow some stupid shinobi rule that said you couldn't save your comrades if it jeopardizes your mission. I could tell him that his son falls into a deep depression and PTSD because of the war _he_ helped start―because come on, while it wasn't clearly stated, anybody with eyes could see that Kakashi had depression _and_ PTSD. There were _so_ many things I could say to him but in the end, he'd never listen to me. He'd probably laugh it off and think, " _The Hokage's daughter is a weird one_." So, I kept my mouth shut for the entire time, as much as it killed me to do so.

And that's how my mom found me an hour later.

After dismissing nearly a quarter of the ANBU and Sakumo, she took me to the hospital where Asuma was, explaining the events that had occurred.

"Your brother is fine." Mom held my hand as we walked through the halls. "He was lucky that the assassin only nicked him."

"Then why is he here now?" I asked, looking up. If he was only nicked, there'd be no reason that my brother fainted after puking.

"You two are children." We stopped in front of a door. Turning to me, she knelt and took my hands, gripping them tightly. "He has a smaller body which means that the poison will affect him more than us adults."

"...Alright."

Mom gave me a tight smile. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure?" I nodded my head. "Alright." Standing up, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned. "Make sure you don't disturb anything in the room, okay?" She told me before slowly opening the door.

"...Okay." Grabbing her hand, I followed after her into the nearly empty room.

It didn't occur to me at that moment that my father was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **03: Birthday Disasters - End**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _…_

…

…

…

 _So I really don't have an excuse as to why this chapter came out so late (and short) but please forgive me? The only thing that I can say is that I underestimated junior year of high school, of AP classes, and my shitty ass school. I am literally failing one class, probably going to in another, and borderline passing in another class._

 _I hate school._

 _On to a better note, I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! THE AMOUNT OF POSITIVITY AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES THAT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN IS LITERALLY MIND FREAKING BLOWING. I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER IN THE NEXT WEEK (OR TWO) BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING GREAT._

 _Also, I'm going to mention that I suck at writing fighting scenes so that's why I kinda skipped over the "Asuma got attacked scene." BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER AND BETTER, I PROMISE. I'm sorry that this chapter's short, school kinda prevented me from doing anything...a little more. But like I said earlier, I'll try to have the next chapter done soon! Well, that's about it for this A/N. I'll see you next time!_

 _Also, please leave a review! THose really help with motivating me! :) (I promise to respond to them as soon as I can too!)_


	4. Academy Arc 01: Expect the Unexpected

_**Summary** :_ Life is hard; it's never easy. You can take one step forward in progress but life likes to backfire and make you take two steps back. But despite this, Sarutobi Asumi finds herself forcing two steps forward in what she hopes is a better future―a future where her twin brother is alive.

* * *

Disclaimer: "Input stupid/witty sentence about not owning Naruto and owning OC's and blah."

* * *

" **Common sense is not so common."  
** Voltaire

* * *

 **I Bet You Don't Curse God  
** _ **04:**_ _Expect the Unexpected_

"Asuma, get your sorry ass down here!"

I glared at my brother from my position on my bed while he hid in the corner of the room, crouching between the bed frame and the wall. "What did you do this time?" I asked while internally debating whether or not I should throw my book at his stupid head.

Asuma grinned. "I covered Ani-ue's underwear with itching powder." _Of course_ he did. That was...what, the third time this week? I couldn't believe I was saying this but I couldn't wait for the Academy to start next week.

"You're gonna get caught sooner or later, you _do_ know that right?" was my only response that ended with a scoff. Unlike him, I was busy reading a book that talked about the Shodaime, obviously _educating_ myself, unlike a certain someone.

"I guess―"

 _And_ speak of the devil, the door to my room suddenly burst open and standing there was no other than a half-dressed Hiroyuki. My sixteen-year-old brother was practically heaving, his face red while he held up a pair of, guess what?

Briefs.

He took a step forward. "You _brat_ ―"

Asuma quickly held up a container that held some sort of powder and shook it, freezing our older in his tracks. "Hi, Ani-ue. How was your morning?" he teased.

God, it was still _eight_ in the morning. Couldn't a girl read in some peace?

Ani-ue narrowed his eyes before warning, "You better run, boy."

It seemed like Asuma wanted to say something but, being the smarter twin, I quickly intervened. "Asuma?"

"Yeah?" The moment our eyes met, I smirked.

" _Run._ " Did Ani-ue _really_ think I'd watch innocently like a bystander? Not hesitating for a single second, I threw the book I held at his head while Asuma sprinted forward, throwing my blanket over his face. I didn't wait to see if he caught it or not because we rushed passed him, giggling, as we sprinted down the hallway and stairs towards the backyard. We heard our brother roar out something and heard the angry stomps from behind us. "Hurry up and open the door!" I hissed at Asuma as I stood watch, waiting for him to open the backyard door open.

"The latch, it's... _stuck!_ "

"Oh my―let me do it!" I pushed him aside and pulled as hard as my tiny five-year-old hands could.

"H-He's coming! Hurry!"

Shit shit, what should I do? Looking around, I narrowed my eyes at the other entrance. The front door… "C'mon!" I grabbed Asuma's hand and pulled us both down the hall, narrowly missing our brother.

"You brats, get back over!"

I pulled the door open and we dashed forward―

"Oomph!" We suddenly crashed into somebody, causing us all to fall into a tangle of bodies onto the ground. The person who got the brunt of the attack was underneath us, groaning in what only could be in pain.

I quickly sat up and rubbed my head while Asuma moaned from beside me. "Are you two okay?" We both looked up at the person asking the question, squinting because of the sun shining on them. Recovering first was my brother as he quickly nodded and he stood up...wait, oh my god, were his cheeks _red?_ "I-I should've been paying attention."

"It's okay Nee-san, it's our fault for not paying attention―" Asuma was saying shyly before getting interrupted―

"Rina?"

"Hiroyuki?"

We whirled around and stared at Ani-ue, who was still half-dressed, as he made a weird choking sound while gradually turning red. "W-What are you doing here?"

The supposed Rina blushed before looking down to her feet as she began scratching her arm. "I-I was coming to pick you up for our mission."

"Shit, is it that time already?"

She waved her arms before saying in a high pitch voice, "N-No no, I was just going ask if you wanted to um...come with m-me to the weapons store a little early but...you look busy―"

"Oh, I'm fine, let me just uh, get dressed."

At this, I quickly raised my hand. "Wait, Ani-ue, Mom said you had to watch us until―"

Without warning, he pulled both Asuma and me by our arms into the doorway and shoved us into the house, slamming the door in our faces. We looked at each other and then back to the door, blinking at the sudden turn of events.

"Who was that?"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders. "I thought we already met Nii-san's teammates already."

I agreed with my brother but before we could continue taking, our older brother opened the door and rushed into the house, ignoring us. Hehe, it was funny though because he ran past us while muttering, "She probably thinks I'm so lame. Freaking _twins_."

As his body disappeared up the stairs, I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. Hm... I whispered to my partner in crime, "Does he like Rina-san?"

"You wanna bet?"

"...She's still out there, you wanna embarrass him?"

Asuma snickered. " _Oh_ yeah." We rushed to open the door and sitting on the steps was Rina.

"Hi, Rina-san!" I said in my most childish voice. "I'm Asumi!"

"I'm Asuma!"

Five minutes later, after a series of embarrassing stories of Hiroyuki, Asuma and I found ourselves tied up in our rooms, our hands immobile, as we heard high-pitched giggling coming from the front of the house.

"...Do you realize that we're gonna be stuck here until Mom comes home?" I asked as the giggles gradually disappeared. My head leaned against my brother's as we watched the clock on my wall.

"Yeah."

"And do you realize that she's not gonna be home for another _hour?_ "

"...Crap."

Yup, crap indeed.

* * *

 **Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

All in all, school sucks.

Of course, I was learning things like chakra control and learning how to properly fight, but it was just...so... _boring_. Half the things they were teaching us were half assed topics that all clan kids learned by the age of five, such as the stretches and hand seals, while the other half was basic subjects I already knew from my previous life, such as the basic math and science. The only thing thing that I benefitted from the Academy was _sleep_.

Yes, you read that correctly.

I was that student who slept through every period, nearly every test and only woke up to eat for lunch and to hang out by the tree in the courtyard during break, yet managed to maintain a high enough grade to stay in the higher percentile. I mean, I _could_ try to stay awake for the sake of seeming like I gave a shit― _which I didn't_ ―but why waste that time relearning how to do things I knew? The topics that I couldn't have known before, for example, the in depth history of Konoha―or what the crappy textbooks taught―I already knew from my abnormal obsession with books and from asking Father about these topics.

Honestly, I don't even think the teacher cared about that one sleeping student in the back of his class because had more important things to worry about, like say, the class clown― _cough, Asuma, cough_ ―pulling pranks or the Inuzuka that wouldn't stop chomping down on people, alongside his ninken. So like I said, school sucked ass.

And this was only the _first_ year. Ugh, imagine the next two.

A sneeze from behind my seat brought me out of my thoughts, making me remember what I was supposed to be doing: a math test. It was funny because the supposed "difficult" test was one that I breezed through five minutes ago. Opting to look out the window instead of returning to my weirdly negative thoughts, I watched a squirrel climb up and down a tree until it stopped and began biting a training kunai that was stuck in the tree.

Huh, I thought squirrels were smarter than that.

"Psst, let me see your test."

Internally sighing, I slowly turned my head towards Asuma. He was giving me those puppy dog eyes he _knew_ I couldn't say no to.

 _Freaking_...that bastard.

Making sure that Hashimoto-sensei wasn't near us, I moved my arm out of the way, allowing him to see my answers. Should I have been concerned that my brother was cheating? Probably. Did I care? Hell no. Shinobi cheated their way through a lot so...call it an early start to training. I mean, I've succeeded so far since I haven't been caught.

"Alright, time! Pass your tests to the front!"

I heard several of my classmates groaning as I gave the person who sat in front of me my test.

"So how many did you get wrong this time?" Asuma asked as we both began cleaning up.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "Four. It still gives me above a ninety though so I don't care."

"I don't understand why you do that."

"What?"

"Get questions wrong. If you can get a hundred why don't you just get a hundred?"

I scoffed. As if he'd understand how paranoid I was about getting hundreds. "If I got hundreds all the time, they'd probably do what they did to Hatake-kun and push me up a few classes."

"So?"

"That means I'll graduate early." I thought about what would have happened if I did. I'm pretty sure Danzo or Orochimaru wouldn't do anything to me because of who my father was but still...it's not something I wanted to do. I didn't want to screw up the timeline as much as I already have by simply being here. "I don't want to graduate early." As cruel as it sounded, I only wanted to save my family. It was selfish and I know but...others didn't interfere with my life, like Kakashi or Minato. I barely saw Kakashi after he left our class and I've never even _seen_ Minato in real life. Sure, Obito and Rin were nice to me in class but...it wasn't like I was going to be in Team Minato, ever, so even if I wanted to save them, I couldn't.

So...that was it, end of story.

"Well, if ya say so."

The lunch bell rang and I took out the obento Ani-ue made for us. "Do you think he did something to this?" I asked, eyeing the lunch box.

"I dunno…" Asuma took a sniff after removing the top. "It doesn't smell weird."

Recalling how angry our brother was with us last night because of Asuma's stupid prank, I involuntarily winced. The end result of that prank gone wrong was Ani-ue needing to get a buzz-cut.

...Let's just say that sparkly water soluble glue doesn't come out as easily as we thought.

"Don't you think you should leave him alone for a while?" I eyed the octopus shaped sausage as I placed the cover back over the lunch.

"I mean, if you're not gonna help me, then probably."

Whirling around to him, I narrowed my eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "Well, whenever I do a prank you're always with me so we both get in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his flawed logic. The only reason why I even _did_ those pranks with him was to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Well, let's go," I said, changing the subject. "I'm not going to stay in this stuffy room longer than I have too." I stood up and walked out of the classroom, Asuma quickly following behind me. "Today's Monday right?" I asked behind me.

"Yeah."

"Crap," I groaned, "That means I have Kunoichi class after this."

That was the _one_ class I couldn't bullshit my way through. I was doing horribly in the class because of the topic in general. Kunoichi class? Pfft, I wasn't the most feminine girl even in my past life and in this life? _Don't_ get me started. The teachers were constantly telling us how to act and how to dress, and even if it seemed like some of that feminine quality somehow rubbed off on me when class ended, the moment I walked out those doors, any evidence of that feminine influence would disappear. Poof, out the window. I mean, I lived in a household where the male gender outnumbered the females, and my mother wasn't always home because of her job at the hospital, which left me alone with the boys. Hell, my _twin_ was a boy who didn't even like showers.

I think that says it all.

So, this girl―aka _me_ ―don't give two _shits_ when it comes to feminine attributes.

"It can't be _that_ bad." I didn't answer as I slammed the doors open to the courtyard and breathed in the air. Kids our age were either eating together or playing ninja. "Let's go over there," Asuma suggested. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the tree. As we sat down, I got bored―because Asuma was setting up our lunch―so I allowed myself to look around at the screaming children around us. There were people everywhere but my eyes immediately went to the four standing off to the side, somewhat hidden by most.

I narrowed my eyes and―shit, out of all days, why I choose today to look?

My fellow classmate, Uchiha Obito, was being hassled by those who were clearly older Uchiha kids. Obito was looking down, his face identical to a kicked puppy, while the three Uchiha's were smirking and laughing at him, clearly antagonizing him.

Clenching my jaw, I turned to Asuma, about to say something, when I saw that he too was seeing what I was looking at. "...We should do something," I quietly said, knowing he'd agree with me.

And I was right. Asuma nodded his head and stood up, rushing to where Obito was. I quickly followed after him, our lunch forgotten. He reached the group of Uchiha's first and being a freaking stubborn, hot-headed person, he was quick to come to Obito's defense without realizing that the bullies were _bigger_ and _older_ than us. "Leave him alone," Asuma demanded.

"This ain't any of your business, kid."

"Just leave Obito-kun alone," I also defended, standing behind Asuma. As I took a step closer to my classmate, I saw him looking at us with so much hope in his eyes, but underneath that hope, I saw a flash of loneliness and fear. "It's not fair to be picking on someone who's younger than you."

I wasn't stupid, I knew that this was going to end one way or another―with someone getting punched and that someone likely being either Asuma, Obito, or me. But I didn't have the liberty to be picky and _not_ defend Obito because if I didn't, what kind of person would that make me?

The largest out of the trio narrowed his eyes as he turned to me. "Oh, so you're calling us bullies?"

"N-No, I'm just saying that―"

Before I could finish though, he suddenly pushed me, causing me to fall backward onto the ground.

"Omph!" _Ow_ , that ass―

"L-Leave them alone Ichiro―"

"Hey, don't touch my sister!" Oh no, this wasn't good. I quickly shot up and reached for Asuma, but I barely missed him and could only watch as he tackled my attacker―if you could honestly call the Uchiha that―to the ground.

"Asuma!" I went to grab for him but the other two Uchiha's suddenly moved and grabbed me from behind, holding my arms back, as I could only helplessly watch as Asuma began losing to the oldest one here. "Let me go, you assholes!" I growled out, trying with all my power to throw them off. I stomped on the shortest one's foot and felt his grip loosen, so I ripped my arm out of his hands and kicked the boy on the right.

"You brat―" He suddenly grabbed his crotch as he fell to his side with a shriek, tears streaming down his face.

Hah, _nutshot,_ the fucking bastard.

Using this as an opportunity, I tried running forward but the one who was on my left, the shortest Uchiha here besides Obito, tripped me, causing me to fall face first onto the ground, scraping my legs and hands. "Where do you think you're going?" I quickly sat up and with my non-existent nails, scratched his face as I continued trying to escape.

God, I needed to hurry, Asuma was getting his ass handed to him _._

But the boy was still larger than me―because I was a fucking tiny kid―and pushed me back down onto the ground and sat on me as his fist came flying into my face― _oh_ _mother of Jesus my nose_. I cried out but I didn't allow that to deter me from my end goal of saving my brother. "Get off of me, you dick!" I blindly threw punches and felt my fist colliding with something, hearing a yelp, but his punches kept coming as my eyes closed in pain―

"Break it up! Break it up!" a voice suddenly shouted out from behind us. My hands, without me realizing, had been on my face, covering it in an attempt to protect myself - not that it did any good. As the heavy weight on my chest suddenly disappeared, rough hands grabbed me and pulled me up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Obito was furiously apologizing to Asuma as Ichiro was dragged off of my brother. "All of you are going to the Nurse's and then the Headmaster," Hashimoto-sensei growled out once we were all separated from each other.

...Well, I'm screwed.

As we all limped to the Nurse's room, I looked over and saw Obito walking behind us. "Obito-kun, come on," I said, beckoning for him to stand next to me.

His eyes widened in shock as he stuttered, "Y-You're not mad?"

This time, Asuma was the one who answered for the both of us. "Why would we be mad?" he asked, tilting his head.

I agreed with him since, you know, we _were_ the ones who started the fight, in a way.

"Well, you guys got beat up because of me," Obito muttered, his eyes still not meeting ours.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's theirs." I bumped shoulders with him as I held my bleeding nose. "Besides, they had it coming," I tried saying with a smile. Although, said smile quickly disappeared from the sudden pain I felt flare up on my cheek. "Ow."

Oh well, he got the point.

"I-I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to continue talking but I was interrupted by the nurse. "You three, shut up and get over here." All of ours eyes flew to her, whose eyes were narrowed as she took in all of our injuries. The other three Uchiha's were taken else where, probably to a different nurse.

"H-Hai," I announced, going first. As I walked into her room, I quickly sat down on the chair as she pulled out a file. Turning to me, she forcefully pulled my hand away from my nose and frowned, probably at the blood that seemed like it didn't want to stop.

"You broke it." Damn it. "I'll bring down the swelling but you're going to have to get your mom to heal it, alright, Sarutobi?"

"H-Hai, sensei."

She grabbed my chin and turned my face. "Your cheek is bruised and you have a cut lip so I'm going to put some antiseptic cream on." Without waiting for a reply, her hand glowed green as I felt the swelling in my nose slightly go down. "Do you have any other pain?" I lifted shirt and showed her the bruise that was developing on my side. "Hm…you probably bruised your ribs here...oh, you have a scratch here…" After a few more minutes of healing and putting antiseptic on my cuts, she pushed me to the side and brought in Asuma.

"Oh my god, _Asuma_ ," I whispered, seeing his injuries clearly for the first time. One of his eyes were swollen shut as his cheek was red and swollen as well. His lip was split open, similar to mine, as blood streamed down the other side of his mouth. If you thought this was bad, it only got worse. As the nurse lifted up his shirt, various bruises of different colors adorned his chest and his stomach as several cuts along his legs oozed blood.

"You s-should see the other guy," he tried joking but when the nurse poked his ribs, he winced.

"The other guy isn't as injured as you are. What the hell were you guys thinking, going after a Fourth Year like that?"

Hold on, those assholes picking on Obito were _Fourth_ Year students? What the hell? That was completely unfair―no wonder we were beaten as badly as we were.

I saw Obito part the curtains that closed off the room to the hall, looking in with concern. "Obito," I quietly called out. He turned to me and I motioned for him to sit next to me. He looked conflicted for a few seconds but then he came into the room. When he sat down beside me, I turned to him, asking, "Those Uchihas, they were Fourth Year's?"

He looked down and nodded guiltily, refusing to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Are they always picking on you?" I asked as I heard Asuma complaining about pain in his back. Honestly, though, I already knew the answer to this question.

"Usually, they don't get physical. They usually just talk about...how um, I'm a disappointment to the Clan," he muttered. I only sighed. It was no shock that Obito was seen like this from the Uchiha's. Nearly every Uchiha in our class was in the upper percentile of the grade and for them, they couldn't forgive him for the simple fact that he struggled in school.

Fucking clan politics. They're a pain in the ass if you ask me.

But…in a way, I understood how he felt. Although failing for me was nearly impossible, I felt bad for Asuma all the time. He wasn't stupid, he did really well in class than the average, but his grades weren't as good as mine and he got shit for that from our father whenever they would fall. Asuma and I felt the pressure _all_ the time from our parents because not only were we the Clan Head's children, we were the Hokage's children. We didn't have a choice in having bad grades―we simply _couldn't_.

"Hey...if you need help, just tell someone."

"I don't want to bother my grandmother, especially since she's sick right now."

Hmm… "Then what about a different person? Do you have any other relatives you can tell?"

"I mean...I can tell my uncle but I don't want to bother him too."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, he's―"

A sudden cry of pain from Asuma interrupted our conversation as we both refocused on the bigger issue at hand.

"I'm pretty sure you fractured your rib too, Sarutobi."

Hearing this, my head fell forward as I imagined what Mom would say. "We're _screwed_ Asuma," I groaned into my hands.

"I know." He groaned as the nurse continued her healing. "But Mom isn't the one I'm worried about."

Oh my god, I don't even _want_ to imagine how Father was going to react. I could already _feel_ their anger once they found out about today.

"W-Why?" Obito asked us.

I turned to him and answered, "We have some family gathering this weekend and with Asuma and I like this, we're going to be an embarrassment." I sniffled― _oh shit_ , wrong thing to do, my nose hurts like a mother―

"Embarrassment? Why? It's not like you're the Clan Head's kids." The moment he said those words, the room went silent enough to where you'd probably be able to hear a pin drop―even the nurse stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

After a few awkward seconds, Asuma let out a loud laugh as I began giggling.

"W-Wait, do you not know who we are?" I managed to ask him between my laughs.

"No?"

"Oh, Obito," I shook my head as the nurse turned her attention back to Asuma, grumbling about how she needed a better pay―and she was probably right because honestly, do you _know_ a number of kids who get into fights and then have to go to the nurse's office?

Do you? No?

Well...it's a lot.

"Obito, our dad is the clan head of the Sarutobi clan."

"And he's the Hokage," I added, finishing Asuma's sentence.

He blinked owlishly at us before screaming, somehow falling off of his chair. I sat there, startled by the sudden change of events, before he suddenly crawled towards me while crying, "I-I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." My eyes widened, along with my brother's, as he placed his forehead on the floor.

"W-Whoa, don't do that." I slid off my chair and pulled him up. "Don't treat us special because of who our dad is." From the corner of my eye, I saw a look of disdain on Asuma's face from mention of who our dad was.

"I got the _Hokage's_ kids beat up!"

Raising an eyebrow, I sat us both back down on the chair. "So?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't care?"

"Nah, we don't."

"...Oh."

"Ow!" Asuma was looking up as tears were gathering in his eyes. "That hurt!"

At least his pain got me out of _that_ conversation―it was one that I didn't want to talk about and quite frankly, tried avoiding as much as possible. Being treated with special treatment simply because of my father's occupation was slowly becoming annoying―now I understood why Asuma didn't have the best of relationships with him when he got older.

"Of course it's gonna hurt, it's hydroperoxide." The liquid was bubbling in the various as she held up his arm. "Alright, you're definitely going to have to get your mother to look at this. Come on Uchiha, get over here."

He guiltily looked at me while muttering, "I-I'm fine―"

"I said, come here."

I gave Obito a sympathetic pat as he slid off the chair. I helped Asuma next to me as we both watched as the nurse looked over the last of our trio.

"Huh...kid, these bruises are at least two days old." He didn't say anything as the nurse gave him a knowing look. "Did those kids do this do you?"

"I…"

"You better not lie."

"...Yes, Ma'am." My heart fell as I saw the look that was on his face. "But I fought back?"

"Alright, so they'll heal in a few more days so you're good." Patting him on the shoulder, she stood up and led us out of the room where Hashimoto-sensei was standing, the Fourth Year Students standing behind him. Ichiro was glaring at us while the boy who I kicked looked at me. Smirking, the moment our eyes met, I winked at him. He flinched, not hesitating a second before returning his gaze down to the floor.

"Let's go."

As Asuma and I limped behind sensei, Obito was next to him, the two of us trying to help my brother. It had to be an interesting sight; we were just three heavily injured kids, beat up as hell, but simply trying to live the life that we were given.

We sure weren't doing a hell of a job at it though.

* * *

 **Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

Today's end result? We were all suspended; Asuma, Obito, and I for two days while the Fourth Year Students were suspended for a week.

"You need to have someone pick you up, who can we summon?"

"W-Well...my mother has a five-hour surgery that started at eight so she can't come." It _was_ still eleven.

"I guess you can summon our dad but I'm not sure if he can come since, well, he's probably busy with his Hokage duties."

"And our brother is on a mission today," I added to what Asuma said.

The Chunin at the desk blankly stared at us. "So basically, you have no one to come pick you up," he said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, if you send for our dad, he'll probably have _someone_ pick us up."

He then proceeded to groan. "So you're telling me that I have to summon the _Hokage?_ " he complained, throwing his head up to the ceiling.

"Pretty much."

The Chunin glared at us―which I don't understand for, because, you know, this was his _job_ ―then slowly walked over to the bird cages. He said something to the bird and sent it out through the window before turning to Obito. "What about you, kid? Who can I summon for you? It says your Grandmother's the guardian, can we get her?"

He scratched the back of his neck before muttering, "Please don't, she's not feeling good right now."

"Then who can I summon?" the chunin growled out, clearly starting to get annoyed.

Ugh, I hate this guy, and I've barely known him for five minutes.

"...My uncle?" Obito suggested.

"And…?" The chunin motioned with his hands for Obito to continue. "Who's your uncle?"

After deliberating for a few seconds, he quietly said, "...Fugaku-sama."

My reaction was immediate. I let out loud, _what_ , before whirling around to my classmate. My mouth hung open in shock as I heard the chunin groaning once more.

"Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me, your uncle's a Clan Head too?" Obito nodded his head as Asuma and I continued to openly stare at him at the mention of who his uncle was. "All of you...god, this job is going to be the death of me," we all heard him complain as he reluctantly walked to the bird cages once more.

While he did this, my mind was reeling. What the hell, was it like that in the manga? I don't remember _shit_ when it came to Obito's family besides knowing that he was an orphan. Was he really Fugaku's nephew?

I am _so_ confused.

"You three are to wait here until a guardian comes, is that understood?"

"Hai."

So as we waited, I turned to Asuma and asked, "What are the chances of Father coming to pick us up?"

My brother snorted as he began picking at the bandaid on his arm. "None."

I tried to remain optimistic, since it _was_ Father's lunch break at the moment. "Maybe he might come? I mean, he should be on lunch right now."

"Asumi, don't bet on it. He isn't gonna come." And with that, Asuma turned away, clearly showing me to leave him alone.

Sneering at him, I then turned my attention to Obito because _someone_ had an attitude and I didn't feel like dealing with that shit. "Who do you eat lunch with?"

"Me?"

"No, to the ghost sitting next to you," I deadpanned. "Of course you!"

"S-Sorry." Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes, Rin-chan eats with me but today she isn't here."

"Oh…" I felt myself pout as I began thinking. Maybe I could invite him to eat with us? "Well―"

"Eat with us Obito! Asumi's really boring all the time so it'll be cool to have someone to play ninja or eat with!"

I growled at Asuma, crossing my arms over my chest. "Shut up, Asuma, you know I don't like school! Besides, we do _all_ of that when we get home!"

He made a weird face at me before turning back to Obito. "So, will you? You don't have to every day because you said you ate lunch with Rin so on days you don't―"

"Okay!" Obito didn't even bother waiting for Asuma to finish as he grinned like there was no tomorrow. "You guys are so nice! We should all play at the park again once we're out of suspension," he suggested.

At this, both Asuma and I winced. "It might be a while before something like that happens."

"W-Why?"

"I'm not even sure if we'll survive the day," I muttered, slouching further into my seat.

The doors behind us suddenly flew open, revealing―oh, well, Asuma was right. I should have known that our father wouldn't come pick us up.

"Hi, Orochimaru-san," both Asuma and I greeted, quickly turning our eyes down at the glare from his creepy yellow eyes.

...Oh, excuse me, I never _did_ mention my father's students, did I? Well, I am now. I've met Orochimaru...about two times before today? The first was that horrific birthday bash that went wrong when we turned five and another when he came by the house for something.

I dunno, I don't really remember the second time.

 _Anyways_ , the snake sannin hissed at us before turning to the chunin. "The Hokage has asked for his children to come with me. Where am I to sign?" Apparently, the chunin was also creeped out by Orochimaru, and with a shaky hand, pointed to a sheet of paper on the table.

"H-Here, Orochimaru-sama."

I quickly grabbed Asuma's hand as I whispered to him, "Do you think he's going to take us to Father?"

Before he could answer, though, Orochimaru whirled around. " _Yes_ , Sensei wants to see you."

Well...shit.

* * *

 **Expect the Unexpected - End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Lmao those of you who followed this story are probably thinking to yourselves, who the fuck is this? What the fuck is this story? Was I_ _ **following**_ _this story?_

 _Well, my dearest reader, this is a new chapter. Yes, a chapter that has taken about...a year, give or take, to write. Honestly, I don't really have a good excuse besides not having motivation? I guess? I'm really sorry though._

 _Super sorry._

 _BUT here's a new chapter! A bad chapter nonetheless!_

 _SO enjoy!_

 _ALso, thank you guys so much for the amount of follows and favorites and reviews I still continue to get. Y'ALL MAKIN ME CRY! So, I'm going to try to get out the next chapter as fast as I can, but like I mentioned in my other story,_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _, (yes, this is some shameful self-promo), senior year is starting so my scheduling for writing (if you could even call it that) might be all over the place until I get a feel of my new classes/schedule._

 _Also, this ending seemed kind of rushed but I couldn't figure out how to end it so...here ya go._

 _But, please review! I really would like to know how I'm progressing with how I'm writing my characters and my plots :)_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
